


Semper Fi

by babykid528



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al really wishes Sam would come home already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Fi

Al keyed open the door to his quarters and walked in, shoulders slumped. He'd had a rough day of sitting in meetings, having to keep his mouth shut while being chastised by government funders.

What would Sam think if he saw just how little control Al had over this project, he wondered bitterly. After all, this was Sam's project. _Their_ project. Sam may have been the brains behind project Quantum Leap, but Al had the political savvy and the thick skin required to deal with bureaucratic egos that Sam lacked in spite of all his genius. For a moment Al wondered what Sam would have done without him before he banished that thought from his mind. Sam would not only be lost without Al's help, he would be completely alone.

Ziggy considerately kept the lights dimmed as Al moved through the apartment. Al knew he should eat something, but he was too exhausted. He stripped off his clothing as he walked through the living area to the bedroom before collapsing naked onto the bed. He rarely left the base anymore, so why was he still hanging on to his civillian apartment? Maybe he should just sell it, or at least lease it out.

Al fumbled to pull the blankets up around him in his sleepy haze. He never bothered to make his bed. He was always catching sleep at strange hours, usually with strange women, and he felt no need to keep the bed looking fresh. His old D.I. would have something to say about that, probably something profane, but old habits had been lost and new ones formed after Sam disappeared.

The sheet and heavy blanket made a comforting cocoon, where he could hide after what he been through today. The chastisement he'd received was completely warranted. Al had broken the rules when he'd worn those robes covered in hieroglyphics into the Imaging Chamber, knowing that Sam knew how to read them. He'd wanted to help Sam learn more about who Donna was. Sam needed to remember what Donna had done to him, how she'd left him on their wedding day. If Sam remembered the pain then maybe he'd remember that Al had been there to pick up the pieces. Al didn't want to see Sam's hopes get built up over this woman just to have them broken again, especially when Al couldn't really be there to help Sam this time if things did fall apart. Al would always do what was necessary to keep Sam happy. When Sam was happy, Al was happy... as happy as he could be anyway.

"Ziggy," Al croaked out. His voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Yes, Captain Calavicci?" the smooth female tones rang through the darkness.

"First thing in the morning let's take a look at that retrieval program again," he told the computer.

"Yes, Captain Calavicci, though I don't know what good it will do..."

"It's worth a try."

The truth was, the sooner Al could bring Sam back home, the sooner Al could remind Sam that he didn't need or want Donna. Sam had Al.  



End file.
